


Collide

by KnottedCherryStem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottedCherryStem/pseuds/KnottedCherryStem
Summary: Not suited for minors. Three is more than enough.





	Collide

She was beautiful. The demoness moved with an sensuality that drew the eyes of the many men and women around her. Her body moving perfectly in time to the beat of the slow and dark rhythm. Head thrown back as her hands ran teasingly across her own slim shapely frame. Her silver locks cascading down the back of her dark gray dress. Its hem stopping around her upper thigh. Her toned smooth pale legs leading to manicured toes adorned in black heels.

It was surprising, but not shocking, to see an attractive dark haired woman suddenly press up against the back of the demoness. Wrapping her arms around her as she pressed a kiss against the pale skin of the other woman's exposed shoulder. The silver haired woman smiling as she brought her own hands down to lay them over the human's hold. The two grinding into each other as they moved in time to the song playing throughout the club's speakers.

The silver haired woman turning and pulling the slightly shorter woman's curvaceous frame towards her. Their breast melding as their eyes connected. The human's own white dress much more exposing than her partner's. The front of the dress running down in a slit until it came to a pointed stop right under her breasts. Her arms covered in the material's sleeves. The hem stopping above her knee. Red pumps on her red painted toes. Her raven locks falling down around her nicely. Her gorgeous face painted lightly in bright purple eyebrow and dark red lips. Her lashes curling nicely over mesmerizing brown eyes.

The demoness no less appealing to look upon. Her amber eyes holding in them bad intentions that had the many witnesses wanting to be on the receiving end. Her own lips coated in a light purple. Similar in color the single jagged markings that rested under each eye. The lavender filled crescent moon in the center of her forehead rounding off her exotic beauty. The crimson adorning her lids more visible as they lowered into a sultry look onto her polar opposite.

A brave observer approaching the two. A tall and well built brown haired demon with blue eyes. Moving in behind the demoness and immediately earning the attention of the two women. The silver haired woman offering him a polite smile before softly speaking. "We're together." Turning back to her dance partner in what was an obvious dismissal but the man didn't budge.

"Ah, don't be like that sweetheart." He said in a deep rumble. Placing his hands on her slim hips before pressing himself fully against her backside. "I can give you what your girlfriend can't."

The dark haired woman pulling the other woman away from his reach and behind her before turning hard eyes onto the demon. "She's not interested. So why don't you leave."

A smirk pulling his mouth to the side as he let his blue orbs openly roam over her frame. "I can show you two a good time. Add in what your missing." He said lowly before reaching a hand down to grope his growing hardness through his jeans.

Her red lip curling back in disgust only for her view to be disrupted by the sudden large muscled frame that came to stand in between her and the brown haired demon.

"She told you to leave. Why don't you do that."

The demon eyeing the man that suddenly stood before him in distaste. "Look. I found them first. Why don't you go find your own piece of ass." His chin tipping back some at seeing the silver haired demon's lip pull back to reveal a fang.

The two women scrambling forward at recognizing the tenseness in the larger male's body. The brown eyed woman placing a placating hand on his shoulder. Looking up to see the side profile of his striped face. His entire focus on the demon before him. Feeling the tightness under her hand. The two men facing off in an unspoken word of challenge. "He's not worth it, Taisho. Please. Let's just go home. Take us home, Taisho."

The silver haired female silently coming up on the demon's right side. Partially hidden behind his muscled body as she lightly clutched onto his arm. Her amber eyes looking to the aggressive dark haired man.

His blue eyes taking them in before they lit up in realization. An amused low chuckle left him as he looked to their positions. "I get it," smirking as the man's golden eyes narrowed on him. "She protects her and you protect them. Hey," he said with an seemingly innocent throw of his hands in the air. "I'm willing to take one of 'em off your hands. That's too much for one man to handle." Looking to the silver haired demoness with desire clear in his eyes.

The silver haired demon moving forward, the intent clear in his body language but the human wrapped both of her arms around his left arm. Him trying to lightly shrug her off without hurting her. Never taking his eyes from the other as the human left him in an vulnerable position with her hold. "Move, Izayoi." He growled lowly towards her and she instantly shook her head.

"No, because if you attack him then you'll end up in a jail cell and he's not worth that. Let's just go."

He looked down to her, seeing the pleading in her eyes and their eyes stayed locked as he willed himself to calm down. Using her face as a reminder of what he had to lose. Turning to his right at feeling the demoness take his hand in her own. Pressing against him as her eyes showed her vulnerability. Clearly seeing her discomfort. He tore from them with a growl, forcing his feet towards the club's exit and and not towards the vile demon. Hearing their heels behind him as they made to catch up with him.

"You let your women tell you what to do?" The brown haired demon's voice cutting to him in obvious antagonism and he stopped in his tracks, the women stopping at his abruptness. Grinding his teeth as he forced himself to continue to walk forward without a word. Roughly pushing open the side door to the club as the cool night air met him. Growling out his rage as he walked towards the opening that led out towards the street. Suddenly lashing out at the brick wall to the right of him. The blow sending his fist through in a small crater. Pulling back to bang each ball of his fist against the ruined foundation. "Damnit." He clenched through his gnashed teeth. The urge to walk back inside and wipe that smug grin off the bastard's face coming over him in waves. To put his filthy hands on his love. . .A hand on his shoulder made him snap around to meet clear brown.

"I know your upset, love. . . but Akemi needs you right now." She told him softly, squeezing him as he turned to see the silver haired demoness with her arms wrapped around herself. Her bangs hiding her eyes as she stood there with her head bowed. Izayoi nodded and released him and he didn't hesitate to close the distance between him and Akemi, the woman immediately bringing her arms around him as she nestled her head in his chest.

"Your fine, Akemi. I would never hurt you." He mumbled into her soft strands and felt the arms around him tighten.

"I know that, Taisho. I'm so sorry. I'm the one that wanted to come out tonight and now your upset-"

"Shh. It's fine. Izayoi is right. Me being taken from you guys isn't something I'm willing to do. It's fine, love."

She nodded up at him before turning towards the dark haired female and extending a hand out her way. Izayoi coming forth to take the hand held out to her. The dog demon brought her closer to him with a pull off her waist. He bent down, pressing his lips against her forehead. Silently thanking her for being his voice of reason before turning them around to walk from the dark alley and towards the car. Intent on taking them home.

...

The ladies sighing as they took off their heels and leaving them by the front door. He himself making to go to the kitchen and make himself a drink. Missing the charged look the two ladies shared as they followed behind him but steering off towards the stairs as he made a right into the large kitchen.

Izayoi shredding off her dress along the way. Akemi already pulling the lacy black thong down her legs and placing them on the door handle to their shared bedroom with a giggle. The human laughing at her antics before reaching for her hand and pulling them towards the connecting bathroom.

Focusing on taking off her own undergarments as Akemi walked by her to turn on the shower head in the clear glass shower stall. The dark haired woman taking in the slim, toned figure before her eyes and feeling herself becoming aroused at the hands that reached back to release erect pink nippples from their confine. The demoness carelessly shredding the dark bra on the tiled floor before stepping into the stall with a knowing look over her shoulder. Suddenly turning her head to dunk it directly under the brunt of the shower spray.

Akemi lifted her head away at the hands she felt slipping around her waist and coming up to cup either of her breast. Humming appreciatively at the slow massage the human settled over her sensitive nipples. Her eyes closing in a sigh at the fingers that lightly rolled the hardened nubs between them. Her clitoris stirring to life at the feel of the larger breasts pressed against her back. Mouth watering at visualizing the brown nubs in her mouth and rolling her tongue over them.

She turned around, placing her index finger under Izayoi's chin as she brought the woman's face closer to her own. Izayoi tilted her head to the side as she felt the clawed hand leave her face to grab either side of her hips. Their bodies trapping the heat between them as their tongues tangled in a well known lazy dance. Quiet moans as they displayed their affection for one another in light caresses and traces of barely felt fingertips. Their hair becoming more plastered to their skin as they stood before the spray. The demoness suddenly starting a trail of kisses down the fair skin and feeling the hand that came to settle in the back of her head upon her descent.

Her golden eyes flashing upward as her tongue ran along the underside of the other woman's dark nipple. Izayoi's eyes locked with hers as her lids gradually lowered. Biting her lip at seeing Akemi suck her into her mouth all the while staring at her. Mouth falling open in pleasure at the fang that lightly ran over her before moving over to bestow the same treatment to the other. Head falling back at the hand that lightly traced across her upper thigh teasingly before finally landing against the very thing that made her a woman. Her fingers gentle as Akemi carefully circled her clit, adding her steadily flowing juices to the mix. The human spreading to give the demoness better access while enjoying the attention lavished over her body. The silver haired demoness names falling from her lips softly as she moved her hips in time to the woman's increasingly fast fingers. Gasps leaving her as she felt her orgasm approaching. Their bodies quickly moving in time to bring her to nirvana.

Akemi never slowing down at the quake from her love as she licked and suckled on her flesh. Biting down lightly against her neck and it sent the human over the edge.

Izayoi holding on to Akemi as her pleasure took her under. Her juices flooding the woman's fingers as her body shook. Blinking her eyes open to see amber eyes looking to her. The woman's face holding a grin.

Izayoi smiled softly, face flushed as she moved back from the demoness fingers. Too sensitive at the moment to take any more stimulation. Pressing against her once more to taste her lips. The two of them turning at the shower stall opening. Revealing Taisho's tall chiseled frame moving in closer to them. His long silver ponytail swaying behind him. His length hardened and straining as he took both women in his arms.

Bending his head down to rest against Izayoi's neck as he muttered to them, "I wondered what happened to you two."

"You found us." She whispered to him and watched him pull away to kiss Akemi. Running her hands down his chest as she watched them together. Appreciating his muscled form as she slowly made her way down. Watching her two loves as they held one another closer. Their mouths moving as Izayoi's hand finally clasped around his hardness.

Taisho turning to look at her as Akemi concentrated on kissing his neck and shoulder. Watching the dark haired woman crouch down onto the balls of her feet. Looking beautiful with her wet hair laid over her back. Looking up to him with her chocolate orbs as her hand moved over him. Izayoi's eyes falling back to the length before her as she leaned forward, inhaling him over the base of his member before pulling back to run her tongue along the underside of his head. Tasting him flow over onto her tongue. Grinning at the lurch of him member in her hand. Leaning forward to take him fully into her mouth.

Akemi watching her bobbing head of black as her eyes stayed on the demon who never looked away. Running her hand across his chest as she watched the erotic display. She reached down to place her hand on the back of the human's head. Guiding her faster and deeper over their love's member. Hearing the quiet groans and hitched breathing from his lips as a result. His hips moving out of her tight wetness before pushing back in.

The demoness being turned back to Taisho as he captured her lips. Holding tightly onto her as her hand stayed connected to Izayoi. Pressing against him as he ravished her completely.

Izayoi looking on as she pleasured the silver haired man, taking him deeper still at the miniscule thrusts that met her. Unable to look away as she watched them kiss. The sight endearing. Her two loves sharing in their own love. She pulled back, releasing him from her mouth with a connecting string of saliva between them. Standing up to take Akemi's mouth in her own. Sharing the demon's taste with her before turning to bestow the same on the large demon.

Akemi left them to it and exited the stall, reaching out for a large towel from the rack and drying off her skin as she walked into their bedroom. Hearing the two exit the shower behind her and turning to look at them as they neared her spot by the bed. She walked toward her taller lover, running the soft material over his heated skin. Bending down to dry off his thighs and legs before standing up once more. Leaning up on her toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to stare into a mirror of amber. "Doesn't he have the nicest body you've ever seen, Izayoi?" Running her hands across his chest with the barest of touches. Suddenly turning from him to go and stand before her dark haired love. Smiling at her before bending down slightly to capture her soft red coated lips in her own. Pulling back some to turn her head towards the watchful silver haired dog. "Izayoi has the nicest lips. She kisses so sweetly." Drying off her love before turning back to indulge in the other woman's flavor. Moaning at the hands that came to wrap around her from behind. Feeling Taisho's hardness press into her.

Akemi's head tipping back and eyes slipping closed at the bite to her neck she received. Completely missing the silent exchange over her head between the two. Izayoi giving the demomess a quick kiss before grabbing her by the hand and leading her to the foot of the large bed. Akemi hopping back onto it at the other's insistence. Izayoi gently pushing her onto her back as she stood between her legs. The demoness eyes switching to look at her silver haired love at his sudden appearance at her right thigh. Eyes slipping closed shut in pleasure at the hands exploring her body.

The contrast between the two texture of fingers seeming to heighten her senses. Both of her lovers lavishing her with attention.

Izayoi bent down, eyes locked onto the relaxed demoness as she placed her lips onto her inner thigh. Taking her time in making her way down towards her upper thigh. Towards her heat. Taisho hand running over her hip as he looked to her before bending down before her on his knees. Kissing her mound and slowly making his way down towards the place she was most sensitive. Running his tongue over her clit in one long lick before running over it in a quick series of light grazes. Looking up at the heavy sigh his actions produced. Akemi's hands balling up the sheets on either side of her slim frame. Hips lightly rolling against him as continued to love her.

Izayoi bent her head down beside his, turning his head to taste her from his lips before releasing him. The dog turning back to Akemi, feeling the human's hand run over the top of his head. "That's it, Taisho. She likes what your doing." Glancing up and seeing Akemi's face less composed as their lover increased his intensity. The human climbing up onto the bed to kneel beside her, Akemi reaching out for her hand blindly. Izayoi grabbing onto it as she watched her love in pleasure.

"That's it, Akemi." She purred, watching her flushed face. The demoness hand squeezing hers as her back arched off from the bed. Her chest heaving as her mouth parted. Hips winding down to meet the demon's invading tongue. His mouth becoming covered in her juices as he lapped around her clit. Drawing a moan from the silver haired demoness as she looked down to watch him pleasure her like a man starved. The human leaning her head down to suck a pert nipple into her mouth before swirling around it with her tongue. Lightly blowing over the glistening pinkness as she moved to cover those tempting lips. "Your so beautiful, Akemi." She muttered before sealing her own mouth with the other female's. Swallowing the woman's moans as her body started to squirm in her approaching bliss.

Taisho wrapping his hands around each of his love's upper thighs as her squirming took her flavor from his wandering tongue. The demoness unable to keep still as he mercilessly teased and sucked on her clit. Her offering plastered around his mouth and chin and still he took more. Wanting her to find the ultimate pleasure. Moving in time with her restless squirming, not letting up as panted breaths left her. Izayoi peppering kisses over her hard stomach before looking to watch Taisho pleasure her.

Akemi squeezing her eyes shut in a silent scream, her hand holding onto her love's hand as she came. Body a constant quake as Taisho pleasured her still. Laying in a post haze of bliss as Izayoi's face suddenly came into view. Smiles erupting over both of their faces. Akemi rising up from her position once the human backed away and turned to Taisho. Capturing his face in her hands as he stalked towards her. Tasting herself on his lips as Izayoi moved over to kiss his shoulder. The human backing away to watch them for a moment before going to lay down at the head of the bed. Spreading her legs as she looked to them. Her hand lightly circling over her love as she watched them. Offering a smile as they turned her way. Breath hitching in her throat as they both crawled over to her. The silver haired demon moving in between her legs, mouth latching on to a nipple. Eyes falling shut at the sensation only to reopen at feeling his head move away. Her heart racing at the piercing look in those brilliant amber. Exposing herself to him further as he made to enter her body. Feeling herself clench in anticipation of his hardness rubbing against her insides. Eyes fluttering for a short moment at the head that pushed into her. Quickly followed up the the rest of his thickness. Spreading her. Wrapping her legs around him as he slowly began to rock into her squeezing heat.

The demoness unable to look away at the dark haired woman's red tinged face. Her breath leaving her in quiet gasp. Appearing blissful as Taisho moved inside her. "Look at her, Taisho." She breathed, watching the woman's face scrunch in pleasure up at the demon that began to move faster into her. Her head falling back onto the the pillow, whines leaving her lips as she clutched at his shoulders. "Do you see her face, love?" Akemi asked him. "The pleasure you bring her."

His eyes greedily taking in the responses of his dark haired love's body. The erotic sounds she made when he bottomed out inside her. Her breast bouncing softly with every thrust he delivered. Feeling her nails rake down his back. Overly aware of the beautiful woman beneath him. His motions turning more rough at the slick warmth that covered him so tightly. Her heat seemingly trying to milk his essence from him with every squeeze. Breath coming out heavier as he felt his balls draw up towards himself. His peak quickly approaching.

"Yes," she hissed, tilting her head to the side at the lips that clamped over her neck. Hearing Taisho's breathing turn ragged. A sign her love was close to completion. Joining her on her trip to bliss. The sound of their skin meeting. The light sheen glistening over their bodies. Akemi's soft touches and encouragement. All her stimulated senses sending her to ecstasy. Mouth falling open uselessly as her head tipped back. Clutching on to Taisho as her body lightly shook in her orgasm. It heightened by the almost silent grunts from above and the feeling of being filled to the brink as the demon spilled deep inside her with one final thrust.

Her breath escaping her as she slumped back into the mattress. Feeling Akemi's hand slide over her sweat covered forehead. Gently pushing back the wet strands from her head. Eyes closed as fatigue settled in her bones.

Taisho bent down towards her with one last kiss to her lips before pulling out of her heat. Turning towards Akemi at the hand that grabbed his. Pulling him from over Izayoi and laying him down on his back beside her instead. Akemi reaching down to stroke his still half hard length back to its straining mass. Her eyes locked with his as she threw her leg over his waist. Straddling him before reaching behind to guide him inside her. Biting her lip as she worked his large member inside her. Resting her hands over his chest as she rose, drawing a groan from him as she sheathed herself around him once more.

Rolling her hips as she moved, a moan leaving her at his length rubbing against her spot with ever descent. Calling out to him at at the hands that came up to her chest, his hands massaging her breast as his hips began to thrust up into her as well.

Izayoi watching them, her hand rubbing across his chest and stomach as she laid beside them. Kissing his shoulder as she looked to Akemi. Her breath labored and face scrunched up as he moved in time with her. The sounds she made just as beautiful as she was.

Taisho unable to look away from his love as she brought a hand up to rest over the hand he held against her. Akemi looking to him, seeing the slight strain on his face that came with being in her heat. His head striking her spot with every push and she felt that wonderful end coming over her. Her mind going blank as her legs started to shake. His name falling forth in a string of cried litanies as her orgasm gripped her completely. Coming to a still as her bowed forward in exhaustion.

Taisho's end triggered by witnessing her in ecstasy. His seed spilling forth inside of her pulsing warmth. Catching her when she slumped forward over his chest. Each feeling the erratic heartbeat in the chest pressed against them. Akemi looking up at the hand that caught hers. The demoness gingerly moving to lay on Taisho's right as Izayoi moved forward to curl up under his left arm. Their hands joined as it lay over him. The demon turning to press a kiss to each of their foreheads before all three of their eyes closed in sleep. Ever aware of the bodies beside them.


End file.
